Poison Plant Peril
by Falconess
Summary: An AoStH episode. Robotnik uses a deadly plant to slow down Sonic - permanently! Tails must sneak into Robotnik's Lab to reach the antidote or Sonic's a goner!
1. One

======  
Disclaimer: Okay, you know the drill. I don't own them*, you don't own me, I'm not making money, but everybody's happy! ;) So enjoy the episode, and if you like it or hate it, whatever- just leave a review!  
  
*(AoStH characters (C) DiC Entertainment)  
======  
  
================================  
Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog  
================================  
-----------SEASON 2-------------  
================================  
-----"Poison Plant Peril"------   
================================  
written by: Joanie Michelle Rich  
================================  
  
  
------  
ONE:  
------  
  
"Eat electricity, hedgehog!" Scratch yelled as he blasted a wave of green electric energy at Sonic and Tails with his lightning gun.  
  
"No, thanks! We just ate!" Sonic replied as he ducked and Tails flew up, both missing the blast. Sonic grabbed Tails hand and they sped down the street of the town.  
  
"Hurry, Scratch," Grounder rolled by him, "They went the wrong way!"  
  
"I know! I can see, stupid!" Scratch replied as they chased after them down the street of the town. Scratch stopped Grounder, "Wait! You go down this alley, and I'll take this one! We can cut them off!" Scratch ran down the alley and Grounder revved up and rolled down the opposite one.   
  
Sonic skidded to a halt and glanced back down the street, "You see anything, keed?"   
  
Tails shrugged, "Nope," he nervously peered about for any sign of the robots, "Where'd they go?" he asked.  
  
"Right here!" Scratch and Grounder were standing on opposite sides of them in the alleyways. The two robots immediately fired bolts of lightning towards our heroes.  
  
"DUCK!" Sonic shouted as he pulled Tails to the ground. The lightning bolts passed over them and struck Scratch and Grounder instead.  
  
"WHAAAAHAAAAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Hurry, this way!" Sonic grabbed Tails hand and they sped back the way they had come.   
  
A charred Scratch trudged over to Grounder and bonked him on the head with his lightning gun, "This is all your fault!"  
  
"But Scratch," Grounder whined, "Now they ARE going the right way!" he pointed down the street.  
  
Scratch turned and saw them heading for the park, "C'mon! We gotta make sure they go into the park!" he grabbed Grounder and they began to chase after them.  
  
Sonic glanced back over his shoulder, "Hmm... I get the feeling they're trying to lead us somewhere."  
  
"Maybe into that park up ahead," Tails pointed, "What should we do?"  
  
"Why, go in, of course!" Sonic smiled brightly.  
  
"Go in?" Tails repeated, "But it's probably a trap!"  
  
"Awww, what're you afraid of keed? They're isn't a trap on Mobius this hedgehog can't handle," Sonic beamed with pride, "Besides, I could use a good laugh or two!" he sped ahead of Tails and entered through the park gates.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Tails commented as he flew over the brick wall surrounding the park.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
========  
A/N: What's waiting for Sonic and Tails in the park? You'll have to read Chapter 2 to find out!  
======== 


	2. Two

=====  
A/N: Silly me, I forgot to mention that the idea of my story is taken from one of the fabled "lost episodes" of AoStH (see my first episode for more details) that was never shown (or completed for that matter) due to DiC working more on Sat-Am. (silly DiC, they should hire more workers!)   
=====  
  
  
------  
TWO:  
------  
  
Sonic and Tails skidded to a halt on the park sidewalk and gazed about for badniks, "See Tails," Sonic gestured all around, "No traps."  
  
  
"That's what you think, hedgehog," Robotnik growled softly from behind a shady tree as he pressed a button on a remote control.  
  
Deep within the dirt beneath their feet, a red light flashed on a metal collar, beeping loudly, awakening the grumpy creature wearing it. The ground rumbled violently as the creature pushed its way through the yards of dirt to the surface.  
  
Tails took to the air, "Well, what do you call that?"  
  
"An earthquake?" Sonic guessed as the ground poked up and split open.  
  
Out of the crevice slowly emerged a huge, leafy green oval covered in bright violet spots. A thick stalk branched down from it and tons of minitature vines whipped out from the ground. Two larger vines contained pods at the end, covered in tiny purple spikes. The minature metallic collar, attached near the top, beeped and flashed rhythmically. The oval split down the middle into a smile, revealing two rows of knife-like teeth. Two piercing black eyes on top of it's 'head' stared down at our heroes.  
  
Sonic gaped at the creature, "That is one seriously scary sprout..."   
  
The creature bent down towards Sonic and Tails, smacking its lips and drooling.  
  
"...And it looks hungry," Sonic added, "But, we're still full! C'mon! Let's make like a tree and leave!" he reached for Tails and they rushed back to the park entrance.  
  
"Nuh-uh, Hedgehog!" Scratch and Grounder crossed infront of them before they could reach the gates, firing more bolts of electricity towards them.  
  
"Yikes! Dead end!" Sonic skidded into a U-turn and headed back to the towering plant, dodging the bolts.  
  
Robotnik stepped out from behind the tree, holding a remote.  
  
"Did you have to say 'dead'?" Tails asked.  
  
"You're trapped, Hedgehog!" Robotnik growled, "Now you must face my lab-grown botanic terror, the Super-Egg-Plant!"  
  
"That's a dorky name - even for you, Rottnik." Sonic replied.  
  
"GRRR! SUPER-EGG-PLANT, ATTACK!" Robotnik cried.   
  
"RROOOOOOAAAAARRRRGGG!" roared the Super-Egg-Plant as it lunged at Sonic and Tails.  
  
They leaped out of the way and it slammed into a grove of trees, knocking hundreds of fruits onto its massive head. The creature rubbed its sores and growled, slithering after them again.   
  
The Super-Egg-Plant then stumbled and fell, completely frustrated and out of breath. Robotnik growled, "Get moving, you putrid plant!"  
  
Sonic suddenly appeared next to the Super-Egg-Plant in a jogging suit, "Looks like somebody needs some exercise," Sonic said patting it on its head, "Cause if you don't, well... You could end up like that guy," Sonic pointed to a dying stump.  
  
The creature gasped in shock.  
  
"It's never too late to start exercising! Hurry!" Sonic pushed the creature and it slowly focused and started to run around in circles, breathing rhythmically.   
  
Sonic ran beside it, "C'mon! Pick up those vines! Run faster! Faster! Feel the burn!" Sonic then broke off from it as the Super-Egg-Plant continued to run and sweat profusely, "Another 40 laps 'oughta do ya!"   
  
Robotnik slapped his forehead and screeched, "STOP, YOU RETARDED RHODODENDRON! Get that Hedgehog!"  
  
The creature froze in its tracks and turned angrily towards Sonic and Tails. It charged after them again. Sonic and Tails took off. The Super-Egg-Plant flew past Robotnik, accidentally knocking him into a large pond beside the path.  
  
The creature quickly tired again and stopped. It growled ferociously and snapped its vines, launching a bunch towards Sonic and Tails. They leaped and ducked as the vines whipped through the air and slapped the ground around them.  
  
The creature retracted it's vines and straightened back up. Then, it thrusted its many vines into the dirt.  
  
"What's it doing?" Tails yelled.  
  
"I don't know," Sonic answered, "But I'm gonna buzzsaw this plant into fertilizer!" He curled into a ball and sped towards the plant.  
  
Inches before he reached the plant, hundreds of green vines sprouted from the ground.  
  
"You think a few vines can stop me?" Sonic remarked as he began to burrow through the wall it had created.  
  
"SONIC! HELP!" A voice cried out. Sonic broke out of his triple spin and peered around. The Super-Egg-Plant dangled Tails high over him.  
  
"I'm coming bro!" Sonic leaped high up into the air and grabbed onto one of the creature's many vines. He swung out of the way as more vines shot towards him and leaped from vine to vine. He finally landed on the vine holding Tails and began to pull at it, "I'll have you outta here in a Sonic sec!"  
  
"Look out!" Tails cried as the two large vines with spiked pods headed for Sonic.  
  
"WHA-" The spiked vines snatched him up, wrapping tightly around his body, "OUCH!" The sharp spikes of the pods cut into him, "Let go!" He rolled into a triple spin again and cut off the Super-Egg-Plant's vines. The plant creature whined loudly. Sonic then buzzed through the vine holding Tails. Tails grabbed his hand and they hovered down to the ground.   
  
Sonic leapt back into the air and kept sawing until the Super-Egg-Plant was just a thin stalk with a fat head. The Super-Egg-Plant blushed and slithered back into the hole from whence it came , whining and sealing up the hole with dirt.  
  
"Owww," Sonic cringed and looked at the large purple scratches covering his body, "Man, that plant packs one serious punch!" Suddenly, he put his hand to his head, "Whoa..." he tottered around, "What's happening to me?"  
  
Tails tried to get him to stand still, "Sonic! What is it?"  
  
"I feel... weird," Sonic said, trying to shake off the feeling.  
  
"What's the matter?" Tails asked quickly.  
  
"I feel..." he tottered back and forth, "I-I feel-" Sonic immediately blacked out and fell unconscious onto the ground.  
  
Tails bent down beside him and tried to get him to sit up, "SONIC! Are you okay?"  
  
Sonic groaned and twisted around. Tails raised up his head, "Sonic!"  
  
Sonic tried to open his eyes, "Whoa...Keed, I don't feel..." he swallowed and tried to get a deeper breath, "I don't feel so good..." he muttered dizzily.  
  
"BWA-HAHAHA!" Scratch laughed, "Sonic's a goner!"  
  
"What did you do to him!?" Tails shouted angrily.  
  
"Dr. Robotnik's Super-Egg-Plant POISONED him, brat!" Grounder teased, "And only WE have the antidote, so ha! Ha! HA!"  
  
Scratch slapped Grounder upside his head, "DOH! You weren't supposed to tell him THAT!"  
  
"Well, at least I didn't tell him that it was hidden in the lab at the fortress!" Grounder retorted, sticking out his tongue at Scratch.  
  
"Double-dork!" Scratch smacked him again, "You just did!"  
  
Tails carefully cradled Sonic in his arms, "Thanks for the help, stupid-heads, but we gotta fly!" he rotated his tails and took to the air. He headed out of the park and back into town.  
  
"Now you let them get away!" Scratch smacked him a third time, "What are we gonna tell Dr. Robotnik?"   
  
"Yes, what are you going to tell me?" Robotnik sneered. The two bots spun around to find their creator towering over them, his soaked mustaches drooping with water dripping from them.  
  
"Uh," Grounder glanced at the ground, "Well, we kinda told them..." he spoke really fast and cowered, preparing for the worst, "where-to-find-the-antidote-and-now-they-got-away!"  
  
Robotnik laughed, which wasn't the reaction the bots were expecting, "That's all?"  
  
"Uh...yeah," Grounder chuckled nervously.  
  
"No matter!" Robotnik announced proudly and patted Grounder on his head, "Sonic has now approximately," he checked his watch, "8 hours left to live - and that poison will slow him down considerably," he exploded into laughter, "He'll never be able to break into the fortress to reach the antidote! Even if he does manage to drag himself there, I've tightened security around the fortress!" Robotnik giggled with glee, "That rodent has seen his last sunrise, boys!"  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
========  
A/N: EEK! Is this truly the end of Sonic? (It'd better not be! I want to write more episodes!)  
======== 


	3. Three

======  
Note to Toni: Yes! That would be soooo cool! :) It's okay with me! Anyways, on with the show! (so to speak!)  
======  
  
------  
THREE:  
------  
  
Sonic groaned and tried to move around in Tails' arms, "Stay still! I'm gonna find you some help!" Tails reassured Sonic as they flew over the suburbial town.  
  
Tails suddenly spied the building he was searching for, "All right!" He soared down to the ground and landed on the doorstep to the laboratory. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently for an answer.  
  
A voice answered, "Coming!" and rushed towards the door. Before it reached the door, Tails stepped back as he heard crashes from the inside and a large thud. Finally the knob on the door turned and the door opened.  
  
A short professor stood in the doorway, his wavy orange hair sticking straight up as usual - which contrasted nicely with his sea green-toned skin. He adjusted his glasses on his long nose and leaned forward, speaking in a thick accent, "Tails? Is that you? What an unexpected surprise!"  
  
"Professor Von Schlemmer! Sonic needs your help!" Tails explained as the professor let him enter.  
  
"Oooh! Professor Von Schlemmer is here? Where? I have been trying to meet him for ages!" he leaned down to Tails and whispered, "I hear he has a brillant mind and knows the secret to making that special sauce they put on the hamburgers at fancy restaurants!"  
  
Tails sighed, "But YOU'RE Professor Von Schlemmer! Take a look!" Tails pointed at a full-length mirror hanging on the wall.  
  
The professor approached it and stared at his reflection, dumbfounded. He then slapped his forehead, "Oh! Silly me! 'I' am Professor Von Schlemmer!" He then turned to Tails, "But... who are you?"  
  
Tails sighed and rolled his eyes, this was going to take a while.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
A little later, after the introductions were over with, the professor invited Tails into his lab. They set up a cot and had Sonic lay down lay down for a minute. He slept while Tails and the professor talked.  
  
"So, you say he was poisoned by a humungous plant creature?" the Professor headed for a shelf of books and pulled a thick green one out. He opened it and began to flip through the pages.  
  
"Yeah, Robotnik said that he grew it in his lab."  
  
"And it had two spiked pods on the ends... hmmm..." the professor thumbed through a few more pages, and then stopped, "Ah-HA!" he pointed to a picture and showed it to Tails, "Is this it?"   
  
The picture was of a tiny green plant with a oval bulb at the top. All of it was covered in purple spots. Two vines sprouted from the main stalk and had spiky pods at the ends. All in all, it was a good match.  
  
"Well, it's a little small, but I think that's it..." Tails remarked.  
  
"Hmmm," Professor Von Schlemmer adjusted his glasses and read the page, "It says here that this plant creature usually only feeds on other plants, but is very, very poisonous. There's only one antidote, and it is highly rare."  
  
"Robotnik's dumbots said they had it, but what is it?" Tails asked.  
  
"The antidote is made from a flower that is immune to the plant's poison. The professor flipped and few pages and showed Tails another picture. It's called a 'Pickmeup'."   
  
Tails memorized the picture in his brain. It was a short flower with round leaves and four powder blue petals with yellow stripes leading to the center, "Pickmeup... got it."  
  
"The toxin from Robotnik's plant is very potent. We have to give Sonic the antidote within 8 hours of the time he was poisoned or I'm afraid..." the professor lowered his voice, "he won't make it..."  
  
"Then I'm going to Dr. Robotnik's fortress right now!" Tails announced and turned to head for the door.   
  
He stopped aburptly as he discovered Sonic blocking the way, "Sonic! You should lie down!" Tails tugged on his arm.  
  
Sonic coughed and brushed off Tails' arm, "No way. And you are not going to Doc Botnik's fortress."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me... Because if anyone's going - I am," Sonic gestured to himself. Sonic suddenly cringed and almost fell over. Tails caught him just in time and helped him stand up.  
  
"But you can't! Not in your condition!" Tails explained.  
  
Professor Von Schlemmer added, "He's right, if you run around you'll only make the poison spread faster."  
  
"But I can't just sit around here," Sonic replied and then coughed, "I've got to do something!"  
  
"Let me go, Sonic, please?" Tails begged him, "I know I can do it! I'll sneak in, grab the antidote and get out!"  
  
"No Tails," Sonic answered,  
  
"But-" Tails started  
  
"No," Sonic said a little louder and started walking back to the lab, "I'm gonna rest for a bit, and then I'M going to the fortress. And you are staying here with the professor."   
  
Professor Von Schlemmer shrugged to Tails, sighed, and entered a door in the hallway.  
  
"Sonic! You can't!" Tails cried, watching Sonic as he carefully laid back down onto the cot in the lab, "Please, why won't you listen to me?"  
  
Sonic didn't answer him.  
  
Tails waited for a moment and then snuck towards the front door. He twisted the door knob quietly and started to open the door.  
  
"I mean it Tails!" Sonic half-yelled into the hall.  
  
Tails grumbled and sat down on the floor, "Well you have to sleep sometime," he mumbled to himself, "And when you do - I'm outta here." Tails sighed and impatiently watched the clock hanging on the wall.  
  
  
*****  
  
About half an hour later, Sonic was snoring away. Tails quietly crept towards the door and opened it again. He waited and didn't hear any noise from Sonic's direction. He stepped outside and cautiously shut the door. He sighed heavily and plopped down on the ground. He checked his wristwatch, "Only 7 hours left to get the antidote - plenty of time," he smiled and then took off into the air, twirling his tails as fast as they could go.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
=====  
A/N: Well, that's Tails for you! I hope he knows what he's doing! :D  
===== 


	4. Four

============  
A/N: Tails is running out of time! Will he be able to find the antidote! Read on, brave reader!  
============  
  
------  
FOUR:  
------  
  
Tails soared over the vast countryside and finally arrived near Robotnik's Fortress. He stayed within the cover of the clouds in the sky and pulled out a pair of binoculars. He spied around until he located an open window, "Cool!"  
  
Tails put away his binoculars and zoomed down towards the window. He glanced around and didn't see any robots or surveillence cameras. He poked his head into the window and looked around the room. No one was in the small room, so Tails decided to go ahead and slip in. He shut the window behind himself and glanced around at the few cardboard boxes that lined the room. He guessed it was some kind of storage room.  
  
Quietly, Tails headed for the door and pressed his ear up to it and listened. He didn't hear anyone in the hallway, so he cautiously opened the door and poked his head out. The hallway was clear, so he sprinted down the hall.  
  
His heart began to beat faster and faster - he couldn't believe he had made it this far into the fortress without running into any trouble! Sonic was way wrong, Tails could handle this mission himself - no sweat! He smiled to himself as he slowly peered into a cross-hallway.   
  
Again, there seemed to be absolutely nothing to block his way. He turned left and continued on, wandering further into the fortress.  
  
****  
  
A few minutes later, Tails heard some voices coming towards him down another hallway. He instinctively leaped into the air and flew up to the ceiling as Scratch and Grounder came around the corner.   
  
"Can't we take a break yet?" Grounder whined, "We've been around the fortress twice already and my treads are killing me!"  
  
"No! Besides, Dr. Robotnik said we only have to be on patrol 'til 'you-know-who' shows up," Scratch replied.  
  
Their voices died out as they rounded another corner and kept going. Tails landed back on the floor, "Ha! They were so busy they didn't even notice me!" Tails exclaimed to himself.  
  
Tails decided to go the way they came from. He seemed to remember the lab being somewhere in the center of the fortress. Of course the fortress gets destroyed practically every week, he thought, so it could have moved around.   
  
The hallway finally emptied into a volumous hall with many corridors and doors leading into it. Tails passed by all the Robotnik family portraits and all the egg-shaped decor towards two large arched double doors. He checked around and, seeing no-one, opened one door just a crack and looked inside. Yes! It was the lab!   
  
Before Tails entered, he quickly scanned the room carefully for any badniks. He didn't see any, so he quietly pushed the door open and scampered in, the door swinging shut behind him.   
  
The lab was full of tables containing different experiments along with piles of robots and machines scattered between them. Tails' sharp eyesight spotted the Pickmeup flower from Professor Von Schlemmer's book sitting on a table in the middle of the room. Tails scurried towards it and tried to grab it, but, surprisingly, his hand went completely through it.  
  
"Huh?" he tried to grab it again, but missed. He then tried to touch the table it was sitting on and his hand went through that too, "What's going-"  
  
Robotnik snuck out from behind a large machine and chuckled evilly. Tails whipped around and saw Robotnik at the console pressing a green button.  
  
Tails started to run when suddenly the objects in front of him dissolved into nothing and a huge metal cage crashed down on top of him, "Hey!" A sudden burst of green gas flooded the cage and Tails toppled over, instantly knocked out.  
  
****  
  
Tails groaned. His head felt like someone had been throwing bricks at it. He strained to open his eyes, and when he succeeded, he found he was still in Robotnik's fortress, trapped in the metal cage. Too bad it all hadn't been just a dream.   
  
How long had he been knocked out, anyway? Tails quickly checked his watch and saw that 6 whole hours had passed! Oh great! He only had an hour before Sonic - no, he didn't even want to think about that right now. Tails grabbed the bars and tried in vain to break out.  
  
Robotnik heard his movements and chuckled with glee, walking towards him, "Hahaha! You foolish brat! Did you actually think you could just walk in here and take the antidote?" He pulled off a cloth on a table, revealing the real Pickmeup flower. He snatched it off the table and held it near Tails' cage, "Was this what you were looking for?"  
  
Tails reached through the bars for it, but Robotnik easily pulled it away, "Ha! Well, you can't have it!" He teased Tails a bit more with it and set the potted plant back down on the lab table.  
  
Tails frowned. He had walked right into a trap! Some hero he was turning out to be. No time to get worried, he told himself - Sonic would be brave. Then I'm gonna be brave too, Tails decided, "You'd better let me out of here, Robotnik!" Tails yanked on the steel bars, "Or you'll be sorry!"  
  
Robotnik leaned on the cage and spoke in a horribly sweet voice, "Oh! Why of course I'll let you out!"  
  
Tails took a step back in surprise, "You will?"  
  
"Yes, I'll let you out... tomorrow... So you can attend Sonic's funeral! AHAHAHA!"   
  
Tails sighed, it was gonna take a some Sonic-style-thinking to get himself out of this mess.   
  
Robotnik then crossed to the wall and pressed a button on the intercom system, "Scratch! Grounder! Report to the laboratory immediately!" he yelled into it.   
  
Within a few seconds, they scrambled into the room, "You called, your preparedness?" Scratch asked.  
  
Robotnik approached them and spoke in a hushed tone - though Tails could still hear what was being said, "I want you two to guard Tails. Don't under ANY circumstances let him escape! Am I making myself clear?"  
  
"Clear as a-uh... a um..." Grounder puzzled and scratched his head.  
  
"Argh! I don't have time for this - I have to ready my scheme to conquer Mobius!" And with that said, he stormed out of the lab.   
  
Tails paced around and thought for a few seconds as the bots watched him. Suddenly an idea came to him. Grounder approached the cage.  
  
"You thought you were soooo sneaky!" Grounder teased, "But we were ready for ya!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Tails replied, "Well, Sonic's gonna bust me outta here any second now!"  
  
"No way," Scratch replied, "He's too sick to come here!"  
  
"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed, looking past them and waving his arms madly, "Run!" The two robots immediately spun around.  
  
"What? Where'd he go?" Grounder peered around.  
  
I've just got one shot, better make it good, Tails thought as he pulled out his binoculars and twirled them in the air. He let go of them and they flew towards the control panel.   
  
"It must be a trick!" Scratch replied and turned back towards Tails.  
  
Tails grabbed onto the bars as the binoculars hit the button Robotnik had pushed on the control panel. The cage began to rise up, with Tails hanging on for the ride.  
  
"No!" Scratch yelled, trying to hold the cage down, "Grounder! Push the green button! Hurry!" Scratch couldn't keep it down any longer and went up with the cage, "WHOOOO-HOO-HOO!" One of his hands let go as he slid down on the bars. He kicked his legs around as he tried desperately to climb back up onto the bars.  
  
Tails whirled his Tails and flew out from under the cage. Grounder revved up and raced toward the control panel, pressing the button, "No! Wait!" Scratch called, but it was too late. The cage came crashing down. Scratch let go, and hit the ground first. He squawked as the cage toppled down onto him, "Owww! Don't let him get the antidote!"   
  
Tails swooped down towards the Pickmeup flower sitting on the lab table. Grounder charged towards the table as well, "Oh no you don't!" he said as he turned his right drill into a hand and extended it towards the table. He grasped the plant pot as Tails grabbed onto the other side.  
  
Grounder tried to retract his arm, but Tails continued to hang on and pulled back with all his might, spinning his tails as fast as they could go for some extra momentum.   
  
"Grounder, don't let go!" Scratch called as he tried to lift the cage off of himself.  
  
"OHHH!" Grounder replied as he started revving up his treads and moving backwards, "You better let go, Brat! Cause I'm not gonna give up!"   
  
Tails thought about this, and shrugged, "Okay!" he pulled back a little more and then released the pot.   
  
Grounder's arm went flying back at himself and smacked him in the head, knocking him over. The potted flower flew into the air. Tails zipped towards the plant and caught it just before it smashed onto the floor. He tucked it under his arm and took off towards the door.  
  
"Grounder!" Scratch yelled, "Stop him!" He finally was able to pull himself out from under the heavy metal cage. He scrambled to his feet and chased after Tails.  
  
Grounder started to chase Tails too and tripped over his arm - which hadn't retracted yet. His arm went flying backwards and tripped Scratch as well, "GROUNDER!" Scratch yelled.  
  
Grounder tried to pull his arm back in, but it was stuck, "Scratch! My arm's jammed!"  
  
"Quit complaining!" Scratch bopped him on the head, and leaped to his feet again, "He's getting away!"  
  
"I'd love to stay and play," Tails replied as he opened the lab door, "But I've gotta save the day!" Now that was a way past cool line, he smiled to himself as he slammed the door and high-tailed down the hallway.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
=======  
A/N: Tails has got the antidote, but will he make it out? He's only got an hour, so he'd better hurry!  
======= 


	5. Five

==========  
Note to Coll: Yeah, I realized that too after I had written this fic. I'm a BIG fan of Seven Stars (aka Mario RPG), so it probably came from my subconscious memory! :D Anyways, enjoy!   
==========  
  
  
------  
FIVE:  
------  
  
"Hi!" Tails said as he stopped by Dr. Robotnik, who was typing on a control console in the hallway.  
  
"Oh, hello-" Robotnik replied casually when he suddenly realized who it was, "YOU! How did you escape?" He lunged for Tails - who easily dodged him - and he fell onto the floor with a thud, "ARGH! I HATE YOU ALMOST AS MUCH AS THAT HEDGHEOG!!" he yelled towards the direction Tails had gone, "SCRATCH! GROUNDER! YOU MORONS! YOU LET HIM OUT!" his roaring voice reverberating throughout the fortress.  
  
Tails hurried on down the hallway, searching for a way out.  
  
Scratch and Grounder spotted Dr. Robotnik and helped him off the floor, "Don't touch me you neurotic nitwits! You let Tails escape! And now HE has the antidote!"  
  
"It was all Scratch's fault!" Grounder pointed to him.  
  
"Yeah right!" Scratch retorted.  
  
Robotnik growled and knocked their heads together. He pointed down the hallway,"Quit arguing and hunt him down! He mustn't leave the fortress with that antidote!"  
  
"Right away, sir!" They replied and careened down the hallway.   
  
Robotnik pushed a button on the console and spoke into a microphone, "Attention all robots! There is an intruder loose in the fortress! Capture him at all costs! And DESTROY the plant he is carrying!"  
  
"Ah, great! Just what I need!" Tails sighed as he ran down hallway after hallway, searching for an escape route. He whirled his Tails and leaped up, flying around another corner. Unfortunately he took a turn for the worse. Scratch and Grounder were staring straight at him.  
  
"There he is!" Grounder pointed to Tails.  
  
"Grab him!" Scratch leaped through the air towards Tails and missed completely, smacking into the wall.  
  
"Oops! Wrong way!" Tails did a 180 and flew back the way he came, the S.S.S.S.S. Squad almost on his tails.  
  
Tails spied a window at the end of the hall and put forth all of his energy to reach it. He would have made it to, if not for a certain monkey bot throwing a wrench into the works. Coconuts had aimed his throw perfectly and knocked the flower pot out of Tails' hands.  
  
"NO!" Tails cried as he dove to get it, but Coconuts scooped it up.  
  
"Na-uh! I got it now!" he smiled evilly, "Oh Boy! Dr. Robotnik is gonna promote me for sure!"  
  
"Give that back!" Tails challenged him.  
  
"Or what? what? What cha' gonna do about it?" Coconuts retorted.  
  
Tails suddenly gasped, a look of pure terror on his face, "Dr. Robotnik!"  
  
"Where? Where?" Coconuts checked back over his shoulder.  
  
Tails rushed in and snatched the flower out of the pot. Coconuts whipped back around, "What are you talkin' about fuzz-" but Tails was already opening the window and getting away.  
  
"See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Tails waved and leaped out the window, the flower clutched in his hand. That works everytime, Tails laughed to himself.  
  
Coconuts dropped the pot and it shattered on the floor, "Oh, this is not gonna look good on my record."  
  
"You bet it's not!" Grounder called from behind him. Coconuts turned and saw Scratch and Grounder running up the hallway to him.  
  
"B-WAh-ha-ha-HA! When we tell Dr. Robotnik how you let Tails escape, you're gonna get it!" Scratch folded his arms.  
  
"That is," Grounder said slyly, "Unless you would be willing to do something for us."  
  
Coconuts sighed heavily, "Alright! Alright! Whatdya want?"  
  
Scratch smiled, "You do OUR share of laundry detail for the next month-no! Two months!"  
  
"Ugh, I'd rather clip Robotnik's toenails!" Coconuts replied.  
  
"Oh, his feet aren't that bad!" Grounder commented, "Once you get used to the smell..."   
  
"Gee, and I thought sanitation patrol was bad!" Coconuts added, scratching his head nervously.  
  
"What?" Scratch replied, "Did you think you're the only one with a 'cruddy' job around here?"  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
=======  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everybody! Just let me know if you find any errors, or whatever. I've said it before - I appreciate flames! (I think they make you a better writer)   
  
Anyhoo, I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow. (See, College is back in session and I have tons of work to do - it's my first priority ;D)   
======== 


	6. Six

========  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, I appreciate the honest, positive critiques! :D Have fun!  
========  
  
  
------  
SIX:  
------  
  
Tails glanced at his watch, "Only a few hours left! Better make them count!" He said as he flew as fast as he could possibly go across the wide landscape. It felt good to be free in the air, flying over the hills and trees - especially after being stuck at Robotnik's for most of the day.  
  
The night had come too soon, and Tails checked his watch nervously every now and then to make sure he was doing alright. He clutched the little blue flower tightly in his fist and held it close - he wasn't going to take any chances. If he lost it now, he wouldn't get a second chance to save Sonic.  
  
*****  
  
After what seemed like a year-long journey, Tails finally relocated Professor Von Schlemmer's laboratory and landed on the doorstep again. Tails burst in through the front door of the laboratory, "I'm back!" he called as he rushed through the hallway into the main laboratory.   
  
Sonic was still lying on the cot a few feet from him against the wall. He began to cough when he heard Tails enter, "Tails!" he angrily blurted as much as his hoarse voice would allow him as Tails passed by him, "I told you..." he coughed again, "Not to go to t-the fortress!"   
  
"It's alright! I've got the antidote!"   
  
Professor Von Schlemmer poked his head into the room, "Oh Tails! There you are!" he greeted him.  
  
"Professor, I have the Pickmeup flower!" Tails waved it in the air.  
  
"You do? Wonderful! Then I can make the antidote for you," the professor took it and headed over to a counter. He set up a bunsen burner and put the Pickmeup flower in a beaker of water on a platform above the burner. He turned on the gas and used the fire starter to get a blue flame burning, "It'll be ready in a minute or so."  
  
"Hear that Sonic?" Tails bent down beside him, "We'll have you as good as new in no time!"  
  
"Tails, you shouldn't have-" Sonic groaned a bit, his whole face was flushed.   
  
Tails put a hand on Sonic's forehead, "Sonic! You're burning up! I'll get you an ice pack," Tails rushed over to a supply cabinet and dug one out, and ran to the freezer get some ice. He quickly returned and placed it on Sonic's forehead.   
  
Tails sighed, "Sonic... I'm sorry I left - but I had to..."  
  
Sonic turned his head and glared at him, "Tails," his hoarse voice sounded nothing like the confident one Tails was used to hearing, "Those losers could've hurt you, and I'm too... weak," the word felt strange to Sonic, "to stop them..."  
  
"I couldn't just sit here and watch you die!" Tails' eyes welled with tears, "And I handled them alright... I mean, look at me, I'm growing up..."  
  
"I know..." Sonic closed his eyes and frowned.  
  
Then Sonic's face then turned a light shade of violet and he moaned slightly. His body began to shiver violently. Tails quickly pulled off the ice pack and brought over another blanket to cover him up. It helped a little bit, but not as much as Tails had hoped, "Professor, what's going on? First Sonic had a fever, and now he's shaking!"  
  
"I'm afraid he's entering the last stage of the poison sickness. But don't worry - I'm almost done!" Von Schlemmer reassured his young friend as he stirred the bubbling broth of the plant antidote. He scooped out some of it with a ladel and poured it into a glass.   
  
Tails leaped to his feet and retreived the antidote from the professor. He rushed over to Sonic, "Hang in there!" Sonic breathing was labored, and his body twitched.  
  
Tails quickly adjusted the cot, so Sonic was sitting up. He opened his mouth and poured the liquid down his throat, "Come on Sonic! Swallow!"  
  
Sonic did so weakly. He shuddered and suddenly his body went limp. Tails grabbed his hand, "Sonic! Are you okay?"   
  
Sonic didn't move an inch, "SONIC!" Tails dropped his hand, as a look of horror spread on his face. Was he...? He embraced Sonic tightly, No! Please," he cried, a lonely tear falling down his cheek, "Don't leave me Sonic... You're... my only family," Tails said, hugging him tighter than ever.  
  
"If you... die," he could barely even say the word aloud as more tears rolled down his cheek, "I don't know what I'll do... I know I'm growing up... but... I still need you!"  
  
A thick silence fell on the room. Then Sonic stirred, "I need you too..." Sonic whispered hoarsely, opening his eyes, "But... you're squishing me, keed..."  
  
"Sonic!" Tails let go of him, "Are you alright?! How do you feel?!"  
  
"Well..." Sonic struggled to sit up, his voice sounded a little better, "I'm not feelin' great," he replied, "But I think I'll be okay..." he coughed, "Man... that antidote was strong stuff..."  
  
"It should be!" Professor Von Schlemmer replied, "I added some hot sauce for a little kick!" he smiled.  
  
"So that's why my throat's so dry," Sonic coughed again, and tried to smile.  
  
"Sonic," Tails started, scratching his head, "I'm-"  
  
"Thanks keed," Sonic interrupted him and grabbed his hand, "You saved my life..." he frowned to himself, "And if I hadn't been looking for trouble today..." he coughed and sighed, "Well, I'm sorry, I guess I got us into this mess. I'm just glad you were there to bail me out."  
  
"That's what friends are for," Tails replied and gave him a hug. Sonic returned it.  
  
"Then I'm lucky to have a friend like you," Sonic said.  
  
  
THE END!  
  
(Stay tuned for Sonic Says! That's one my favorite parts about AoStH! So much fun! ;D)  
  
  
**** Okay, time for a SONG BREAK! ****   
  
(This song is copyrighted by "Geoff Moore and the Distance" it's VERY GOOD! Listen to it, if you have some time - I found it as an mp3 download on the web.)  
  
========  
A/N: When I heard this song - it just fit so perfectly with my fic! I just had to put it in here for you to enjoy!  
========  
  
The Lone Ranger and Tonto,  
Laurel and Hardy,  
Batman and Robin,  
It was Snoopy and Charlie!   
  
Friends through thick and thin,   
Friends to the very end!  
I think you would agree,  
That's how it is for you and me!  
  
  
-------  
CHORUS:  
-------  
I-I-I want you to know - I need you!  
I-I-I want you to know - it's true!  
  
There's No-no-no way I'd make it without you!  
It's so good to know,  
I've got a friend like you!  
  
  
  
I tell you it's black - but you see it white,  
You say go left - but I know it's right,  
No matter where we go,   
Be it through the highs or lows,  
I will be by your side  
'Cause you and I are friends - for life!   
  
  
-------  
CHORUS!  
-------  
  
  
Through all of the laughter and tears,  
Through all of the questions and fears,  
Through all of the winning and losing and trying,   
I will be by your side,  
'Cause you and I are friends - for life!  
  
-------  
CHORUS!  
-------  
  
  
**** End of Song Break! ****   
  
(Hope you enjoyed that!) 


	7. Sonic Says

=========  
Note to Toni: I downloaded the song using Imesh (I think it's on Kazaa too)... btw, I don't own them either! HAHAHA! :)  
=========  
  
  
===========  
SONIC SAYS  
===========  
  
Tails is running along a track and field course, wearing running clothes. Tails is breathing heavily and running awkwardly. He gasps and falls over. Sonic rushes over to him.  
  
"Tails? Are you alright?" he helps him up.  
  
"I think I'm... a little... dizzy..." Tails barely gets out, wobbling around.  
  
"How long have you been running?"  
  
"About... 2... hours..." he replies between quick breaths.   
  
"Whoa, Keed! You're workin' your body way too hard!"  
  
"But I forgot to exercise last week... so I wanted to make it up!" Tails explains.  
  
"You need to take a rest," Sonic grabs his wrist and speeds over to a bench near the track. Tails takes a seat and sighs as Sonic speeds off and returns with a water bottle, "Here, have some water too - before you get too dehydrated. Just drink a little at a time."  
  
Tails takes it and drinks some.  
  
Sonic turns to you, "Exercising is great for your body, Keeds, but you can't work yourselves too hard when you first start out. That's what keeps lots of people from exercising. You have to start out slow, or you can get hurt."  
  
Tails sighs.  
  
"Try to keep active for 30 minutes every other day! Exercising is fun when you do it with friends! Even just walking around through your neighborhood is a great way to keep your body healthy. Remember, it's never too late to get in shape - Sonic says!"  
  
THE END!  
  
  
*** CREDITZ ***  
  
This fic was written, produced, directed, and imagined by this crazy girl who's watched _WAY_ too many episodes (but you can call her Joanie).  
  
==  
  
Starring:  
  
The AoStH Characters - As Themselves  
  
==  
  
Special Thanks goes to all my reviewers: *throws confetti!*  
  
Toni, Ryan, Ztarlight, Coll, Vincent, Ibuki and Daddy's Lil Girl!  
  
==  
  
OH! And Robotnik gets crushed by his own hedgehog trap! *everyone laughs!*  
  
==  
  
*Not-so-subliminal-message* You will read more episodes! OOOOoooOOOO! Read more!  
  
  
"What? You say it's not working?"   
  
  
"Ah, well, it was worth a try!" ;)  
  
  
Anyways, stayed tuned for upcoming episodes! (I have a bunch left running around in my brain!)  
  
=====================  
  
*Coming up next...*  
  
Robotnik brainwashes Sonic to work for him! Now utterly chaotic and evil, Robotnik uses Sonic to terrorize Mobius. Can Tails bring Sonic back to his senses before Robotnik completely takes over?  
  
=====================  
  
--------  
Author's Final Notes: Thanks to Prof. Stanfield for teaching me the importance of having a healthy body as well as mind! :D  
-------- 


End file.
